


Show You the Ropes

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Bill Weasley, Consensual Infidelity, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Open Relationships, POV Sirius Black, Rimming, Sirius Black Fest, Talk of Pegging, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Bill's got a problem, and Sirius is more than willing totalkfuckhim through it.





	Show You the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to shiftylinguini for being wonderful and betaing, to the ruinsplume for leaving such an inspiring prompt, and to the mods for running this fest again! I'm happy I was able to participate. :)

"Where's your better half tonight?" Sirius asked Bill before taking a healthy swig of Firewhisky. It wasn't that he minded the company—far from it—but though he and Bill had become friends of a sort in recent months, it was unusual for just the two of them to spend time together.

"She said she was in the mood for a bit of _girl time_ , so her and Tonks are off somewhere scratching that itch." Bills words were light, but there was a tightness about his mouth that made Sirius think perhaps he wasn't as sanguine about Fleur's activities as he appeared. The deep gulpful of Firewhisky that followed his statement was another red flag.

"You all right with that?" 

Bill flashed him a bemused look. "Of course. You know Fleur and I aren't completely monogamous. We have our guidelines, but I don't mind what she gets up to with Tonks or any of the others."

Sirius nodded slowly. Bill seemed to be telling the truth, and Sirius had never got the impression from him before that he was anything other than absolutely content with his and Fleur's arrangement. Which didn't solve the mystery of what was bothering Bill because something very clearly was. "So why are you here keeping an old man company when you could be out picking up somebody of your own for the night?"

Bill rolled his eyes, but Sirius didn't miss the faint flush staining his cheeks as he took another sip of his whisky. "You sound like Fleur. But—" The flush darkened as Bill looked away, staring in apparent fascination at the fireplace. "I actually came here for a reason. I...err...was hoping to ask for your advice."

"Oh?" Sirius couldn't deny he was intrigued. He wasn't generally anyone's first choice when it came to advice. Harry was the only one who seemed to consider Sirius as any kind of authority figure, and that was only because he hadn't had enough time to learn better. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he chased it away with more whisky. "I'm happy to help, but I can't guarantee it'll be any good. Advice isn't really my speciality. What do you need?"

Bill grimaced. "Well, it's more about what Fleur needs, really. She's…" He shook his head, clearly searching for the right words. "We've been together for a while now, and everything's been going really great, but lately she's been talking about wanting to try some new things and frankly, I'm not sure if I'm up for it. I _want_ to be, but it's like there's this block in my head. I was hoping talking to somebody with more experience might help."

Sirius grinned. "Ah, so it's a sex thing. What does she want to do? Tie you up? Flog you? Make you kiss her boots and call her Madame?"

Bill chuckled, the sound a little strained. "You're not far off. She's always been pretty bossy and demanding in bed, and it's hot as hell. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised she's interested in taking things further."

"So what's got you all tied up in knots then?" Sirius asked, grinning at his own play on words. "You don't seem the type to shy away from a bit of bondage, so I'm guessing it's something else…"

"You're right. Most of the stuff she wants to try just seems like more intense variations of things we've already done before, but…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly on the shoulder-length strands as he flashed Sirius an uncertain smile. "She really wants to peg me."

Sirius's brows shot up. Not so much because he was surprised by Fleur's request—he absolutely could see the appeal of putting Bill on his back—but because he wouldn't have thought the idea would make Bill so squeamish. "I take it you haven't played around much back there, then?"

Sirius's surprise must have been evident in his tone, because Bill's expression turned a bit sheepish. "Not really, no. I generally prefer women, and I never really went farther than exchanging a few hurried hand jobs with blokes before I got together with Fleur. We've picked up a couple of men together since, but I've always been the one on top." Bill sighed, his mouth twisting in frustration. "I don't know what's got me so freaked out. All the women and men I've fucked in the arse have seemed to like it just fine, and it's not like I'm worried about what it says about my sexuality." He glanced over at Sirius, seemingly embarrassed. "Honestly, I think I just can't get past my fear that it'll hurt. My pain tolerance is pretty high, but the only time I've ever been fingered, well...let's just say it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience."

Sirius nodded, doing his best to look understanding. "It's natural to be nervous, especially if it's your first time. And not everybody loves it, it might not be your thing." He shrugged. "But if you're with somebody who knows what they're doing, it should feel good." Sirius paused, pleasant memories washing over him as he remembered the last time he was fucked through the mattress. " _Really_ good."

"Yeah?" Bill asked, and Sirius didn't think he was imagining the new roughness in his tone.

"Oh yeah," Sirius confirmed with a wicked grin. "Feeling someone stretch you open, letting them inside you...even beyond how good it feels physically, it's such a mental rush, giving that to somebody, knowing how much they want it, how good you're making them feel."

Bill licked his lips before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I—I can see that." His eyes went a bit distant, and Sirius laughed.

"You're picturing it now, aren't you?"

Bill chuckled. "Of course I am! And you're right, the idea of it is fucking hot, but..." His lips twisted in a self-deprecating smile. "But what if it's not as hot in practice? I don't want to freak out in the middle of things and ruin the moment. Fleur's amazing, she won't hold anything against me, but I know this is something she's been wanting for a while. I want it to be good for her."

Sirius looked at Bill appraisingly, the sweet blush dusting his cheeks, the earnest expression in his eyes, the impressive bulge distending the seam of his trousers. No wonder Fleur was so eager to put him on his hands and knees. It was obvious the idea of being fucked was getting Bill quite hot and bothered, but Sirius knew well enough how getting too caught up in your head could put a damper on the mood. Perhaps he could help with that…

"You know," Sirius said softly, casually, after taking a fortifying sip of whisky. "I could show you, if you'd like? Help you get those first time jitters out of the way so you can see there's nothing to be nervous about with Fleur."

Bill's eyes widened, and Sirius wondered if he'd made a mistake in offering, but there was no denying the flicker of interest in Bill's gaze. "Really?" Bill asked. "You'd be willing to do that?"

Sirius snorted. "Willing? It'd be my _pleasure_."

Bill's pupils expanded and he swallowed heavily. "Oh." Resolve stole over his expression and he lifted his glass of whisky to his lips, maintaining eye contact with Sirius as he downed it in one swallow before setting it on the table with a definitive _clunk_. "All right then. Let's do it."

"Fleur won't mind?" Sirius clarified, wanting to make sure before they got in too deep. Sirius knew their relationship was open, but that didn't mean there weren't rules to follow, and the last thing he wanted was to get on Fleur's bad side.

Bill shook his head. "Nah, she'll be fine with it."

Sirius grinned, giddy anticipation pumping through his veins. It wasn't everyday the opportunity for a shag fell into his lap so effortlessly, and he was damn well going to take full advantage.

"In that case," Sirius said, before draining his glass and setting it next to Bill's, "I think we should move to the bedroom."

He stood, and Bill followed suit, his eyes bright with eagerness. Bill looked so lovely in that moment, with the firelight reflecting threads of gold throughout his ginger hair, that Sirius couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. He slid a hand around the back of Bill's neck, flicking his thumb playfully against Bill's dangling earring as his other hand gripped Bill's waist and pulled him flush against Sirius's body. Bill went easily, letting Sirius guide him as he opened his mouth beneath Sirius's tongue, kissing him back with obvious hunger. Sirius hadn't been worried about their compatibility, but it was nice to have things confirmed all the same. He couldn't wait to fuck him. 

Bill blinked slowly at Sirius when they finally parted, before a wicked smile graced his face. He gripped the belt loops of Sirius's jeans and used the leverage to grind his hard cock against Sirius's for a few delicious moments before pulling back and licking his lips.

"I definitely think you should take me to your bedroom now," he said, his voice positively dripping with sex. Sirius swallowed and nodded.

"Follow me."

Grimmauld Place might be quite spacious, but Sirius was thankful his room wasn't far from the study. The moment Bill closed the bedroom door behind him, Sirius had him pinned to it, plastering their bodies together once more as he took Bill's mouth in another ravenous kiss. Sirius had always been a fan of snogging, and thankfully Bill was no slouch in that department, arching up against Sirius as his hands buried themselves in Sirius's hair. Sirius's own hands made their way to Bill's surprisingly pert arse, taking two palmfuls and kneading. Bill gasped into Sirius's mouth, and Sirius burned with the need to take him, to show him just how fantastic a good rogering could be.

"Strip off and get on the bed," Sirius said as he pulled back from Bill's kiss-swollen lips. Bill smirked at him but did as instructed, tearing off his clothes with little finesse before flopping back onto Sirius's bed. He watched with hooded eyes as Sirius began to take off his own clothes, Bill's hand wrapping around his thick, hard shaft and pumping as Sirius disrobed. Sirius couldn't deny that Bill had a beautiful cock, one that he'd quite like to choke himself on had he not already had a different plan for the night. Perhaps he'd get the chance another time. For now…

"Flip over onto your stomach," he instructed as he approached the bed. A flash of uncertainty crossed Bill's face, followed swiftly by determination. With a nod, he rolled over onto his belly.

Sirius pet along Bill's calves, gently easing his legs open as he climbed up onto the bed between Bill's newly-spread thighs. He couldn't miss the sudden tension tightening Bill's frame, and he knew he'd have to spend some time relaxing him before he'd be anywhere ready to take Sirius's cock. Luckily, he'd always been a fan of foreplay.

"Anybody ever pay attention to this arse?" Sirius asked, sliding his palms up to cup the firm globes of Bill's arse cheeks. "Other than that one disastrous attempt at fingering, of course."

Bill shook his head. "Fleur's rubbed a finger against me a few times when she's gone down on me, but nothing more than that. I tend to tense up."

"Mmm, yes, I can see that," Sirius mused. He pulled slightly, parting Bill's cheeks to reveal his virginal hole. The thought shouldn't have made Sirius as hot as it did. "Let's see what we can do about getting you to loosen up."

With that, Sirius leaned down and licked a broad swipe from Bill's taint to the top of his arse, swirling his tongue around the clenched rim of Bill's arsehole. Bill squeaked at the sensation, his legs pressing against Sirius's sides as they tried to instinctively close. Face down like this, with Sirius's body parting his thighs and his hands holding Bill's cheeks wide open, he had no leverage. Bill was just going to have to lie there and take it.

"Oh _Merlin_ ," Bill groaned as Sirius lowered his mouth and got to work. He loved rimming—both giving and receiving—and the experience was all the sweeter knowing that he was the first one to introduce Bill to this particular pleasure. Judging by how Bill's hips started to press back against Sirius face, and the fact that his hole had already relaxed enough for the point of Sirius's tongue to slip inside, Bill would likely be making this act a regular part of his sex life. For Bill's sake, Sirius hoped Fleur enjoyed eating arse as much as he did. Then again, if not, he'd be happy to offer his services whenever necessary. 

When Bill's body seemed to fully melt against the mattress, Sirius deemed him ready for the next step. He wandlessly summoned the lube from his bedside table and slicked his fingers. Bill whined when Sirius pulled his mouth back, and his arse clenched up when Sirius began to gently circle his hole with a fingertip. 

"None of that now," Sirius chided gently, petting softly over him to tease Bill's sensitive rim. "You were doing so well for me earlier. Go on and relax for me. Let me make you feel good."

Bill shuddered, a soft noise escaping his throat as his arse softened beneath the pad of Sirius's finger. _Merlin_ it was so bloody hot, and Sirius's dick twitched in appreciation, urging Sirius to get on with it so he could bury himself in Bill's arse. Bill just responded so _beautifully_ to somebody else taking charge, and though Sirius was quite versatile when it came to sex, he couldn't deny how eager he was to take control now. 

Rubbing a hand against the small of Bill's back, Sirius gently began to ease a finger inside Bill's arse. He tensed up momentarily but quickly relaxed as Sirius continued petting and shushing him soothingly. Sirius curled his finger, locating the nub of Bill's prostate. He rubbed purposefully against it, satisfaction oozing through him at Bill's shocked and clearly pleasurable moan.

"That's your prostate," Sirius said, tapping up against it in an uneven rhythm. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

" _Fuck_ yeah," Bill gasped. "Didn't feel this good before."

"That's because whoever you let stick their fingers in you before probably didn't have a clue what they were doing," Sirius replied with a snort. Bill was so relaxed around him now that this time when Sirius pulled out his finger, he pressed back in with two. Bill's body twitched at the intrusion, but the second Sirus curled his fingers again, he was putty in Sirius's hands.

Sirius fingered Bill for awhile—longer than he was generally accustomed to with his bed partners—but he wanted Bill to love this, wanted him desperate for it. He waited until Bill's hips hitched back eagerly every time Sirius pressed inside, waited for that first sign of restless anticipation as Bill tried to chase the pleasure, tried to get Sirius to give him more. 

" _Please_ ," Bill finally panted, his voice already wrecked. "Just do it already."

"So impatient," Sirius teased, though he was hardly one to talk with how desperate he felt to finally stick his cock in Bill's tight arse. He slipped his fingers out of Bill's hole and reached for the lube, slicking himself up quickly. 

"You ready?" he asked as he rubbed the head of his prick against Bill's wet rim. 

Bill's hands clenched and unclenched the bedsheets as he looked back over his shoulder at Sirius. His lips were bright red, as if he'd been biting them to hold back some of his noises, and his eyes were lust-drunk as Bill gazed up at him. _Godric_ he was so fucking hot and every bit of him—from his spread legs, to the ginger hair spilling over one shoulder, to the eager expression on his face—was practically begging Sirius to defile him.

"Do it," Bill rasped out, his voice hoarse. "Fucking fuck me."

Sirius managed a shaky grin through the overwhelming tide of lust that swept over him and then he began to press inside. It was slow going at first, Bill's arse tightening up against the intrusion and Sirius petting along his sides as if gentling a spooked Abraxan before Bill slowly began to relax. Sirius inched inside with careful, halting thrusts, moving a little farther each time until he was finally, _finally_ buried to the hilt.

"You feel that, Bill?" Sirius murmured, scraping his nails lightly over Bill's back and buttocks. "I'm all the way inside you. How does it feel?"

Bill gasped wetly, choking out a sound halfway between pleasure and pain. "Feels...strange. Hurts, but...s'not as bad as I thought it would be. I kind of—" He clenched around Sirius's cock and they both moaned. "Kind of like it."

"Just kind of?" Sirius teased.

Bill managed a shaky laugh. "I think I liked your fingers better," he said, and Sirius grinned at his honesty.

"Fair enough. But keep in mind—" Sirius slowly began to ease out, shivering at the pleasurable friction. "We're just getting started."

With that, Sirius began to thrust, maintaining a firm, steady rhythm as he gripped Bill's hips to tilt them into what he thought would be the right angle. A couple of experimental adjustments and then Bill moaned, so loud and high-pitched it was nearly a scream. His hands scrabbled against the sheets and Sirius let out a savage grin as he increased his pace, relentlessly sliding up against Bill's prostate as he took him again and again. Judging by how well he'd reacted to the manual prostate stimulation, Sirius had suspected it would be the ticket to getting Bill to see stars, and it appeared he was right. Bill had clearly gone from general enjoyment to losing his goddamn mind as he attempted to brace himself against the mattress and push back into Sirius's thrusting hips, tacitly begging for more.

Sirius was all too happy to oblige.

He fucked Bill fast and hard, losing himself in the tight clutch of Bill's arse and the sweet little noises he made every time Sirius thrust himself inside. As Sirius had suspected from the start, Bill had an arse made for fucking, and despite Bill's initial reservations, it was clear he loved the feeling of a cock in his arse. There was nothing sexier than fucking a bloke who was so obviously desperate for it and seeing Bill's guileless enthusiasm only served to stoke the flame of Sirius's arousal higher. He was getting close, but he wanted to get Bill there first.

"I need you to touch yourself, Bill," Sirius commanded as he pulled Bill's hips a bit further off the bed. "Want you to make yourself come on my cock."

Bill reacted so beautifully to being bossed around in the bedroom and with an eager whine he shoved one of his hands beneath his belly to wrap around his cock. Sirius maintained his frantic pace as Bill wanked himself off, his elbow and forearm practically a blur as he worked his prick. Sirius felt when Bill finally tumbled over the edge, his arse clamping tight around Sirius's cock as he shouted into the bed sheets. That extra bit of friction provided just what Sirius needed, and a few thrusts later he was coming himself, his cock emptying deep inside Bill's no-longer-virginal arse.

"So," Sirius asked a few minutes later, after he'd eased himself out of Bill's arse and cleaned them both off with a spell. "What's the verdict?"

They were lying next to one another on Sirius's bed, their breathing still elevated but beginning to slow. Bill's eyes were closed, his lips raised in a blissful smile while he stretched his arms forward and arched his back as if working out some kinks. He looked over at Sirius and grinned. 

"Don't be smug. It doesn't suit you."

Sirius snorted. "That's a damn lie. Smug suits me perfectly."

Bill laughed and tilted his head in acquiescence. "I suppose you've got me there. But don't pretend you don't know how much I loved that."

"So I take it you're no longer feeling so nervous about Fleur's proposition?"

Bill's grin widened, a flicker of anticipation sparkling in his blue eyes. "Fuck no. I think I just had a bit of stage fright, a fear of the unknown. But now…" His eyes glazed over as he trailed off.

"Now you know what you've been missing."

"Exactly. Hell, if I thought my arse could handle it, I'd go drag her away from Tonks right now and make her give it to me tonight." Bill waggled his eyebrows at Sirius and tossed him a sly grin.

"I don't think Tonks would appreciate that too much," Sirius said with a laugh.

Bill let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose you're right." He grabbed his wand and cast a _Tempus_ , frowning at the time. "I should probably head back home anyway and get some sleep. I've got a meeting at Gringotts at some ungodly hour tomorrow morning, and I don't think the goblins will accept _sex hangover_ as a valid excuse for running late."

Sirius nodded as Bill climbed out of bed, primal satisfaction radiating through him at Bill's unsteady gait. His own body felt blissfully relaxed, full of endorphins and the pleasant aftermath of some truly spectacular sex. 

"I'm glad you stopped by tonight," Sirius told Bill truthfully, though he couldn't help but follow it up with a leer as Bill pulled on his shirt. Bill grinned at him sheepishly, a light flush dusting his cheeks. 

"Uh, me, too," Bill replied. "Can't say I expected this when I dropped in, but I'm certainly not complaining."

"Me neither. Feel free to come by again if Fleur suggests any other kinky sex things that spook you. I'm happy to lend a hand."

Bill snorted. "I'm sure you are."

"You know me," Sirius said airily. "All about selflessly helping my fellow man." He stretched out along his mattress, luxuriating in the pull on his muscles and the flash of hunger in Bill's eyes as he took in Sirius's still-naked body. It was flattering, knowing that he could capture the interest of somebody as young and pretty as Bill. 

"Well, er, I'm off then," Bill said, shoving his hands in his pocket awkwardly. "Thanks for...everything." Sirius suppressed a smile. For somebody in an open relationship, Bill was surprisingly terrible at the after part of casual sex. 

"Ta for now," Sirius said with a smirk. "Give my best to Fleur."

Bill must have done just that, because a few days later, a bottle of Sirius's favourite Firewhisky arrived by owl. Sirius grinned as he read the accompanying note, already reaching for a quill to pen his eager response.

> _Merci beaucoup for your help with breaking in my boy for me. We've already had such fun together, but I can tell he'll require more than just me to satisfy him. Perhaps you'd be interested in offering your assistance? Though this time I want to watch._

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
